1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, particularly an organic light emitting display device that can display an image with a desired luminance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume relative to cathode electrode ray tubes, have been developed. Typical flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device.
Organic light emitting display devices display an image, using organic light emitting diodes that produce light by recombining electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display devices have the advantages of a high response speed and are driven by low power. Conventional organic light emitting display devices allow organic light emitting diodes to generate light by supplying current, corresponding to a data signal, to the organic light emitting diodes by using driving transistors formed in pixels.
For this configuration, the pixels each include a storage capacitor for storing a voltage corresponding to the data signal. The storage capacitor charges a voltage corresponding to a data signal supplied to a data line and supplies the voltage to a driving transistor. Therefore, in order to display an image with desired gradation, it is required to accurately charge the storage capacitor with a voltage corresponding to the data signal.
However, for existing organic light emitting display devices, it is difficult to accurately charge the storage capacitors to the desired voltage level. To be more specific, a data signal is supplied to the storage capacitor through a data line. In this operation, a parasitic capacitor is in the data line, such that the data signal supplied to the data line is supplied to the storage capacitor while charging the parasitic capacitor. In this case, the storage capacitor is not accurately charged with the voltage corresponding to a desired data signal due to charge-sharing between the parasitic capacitor and the storage capacitor. In particular, even though the organic light emitting display device intends to display black, gray gradation is implemented, and accordingly the display quality is deteriorated.